Touch of Toxcroak
This is my first creepypasa, so excuse if itss bad. A frog that shows lethality? A poison dart frog. Or, how about a fictional one. A Toxicroak. A terrible way to go. A touch from it's claws can be enough to take your soul into the underworld. The more toxin it injects into you, the better. Less pain. Less suffering. Granite had just become the champion of the Tedro League. Several days later, he was never seen again. While the former champion, Will, sits in a prison, innocent, the cold body of Granite lies behind a tree. Stained in blood, and full of a chemical enough to kill thousands, from the hands of a certain Pokemon... He was walking along a road. He was shivering. It was freezing cold, below zero, and it was foggy. These conditions were rare for the Tedro league, as for it as sunny as a Solrock. Hiding behind a tree, the predator spotted it's prey, waiting to notice a body almost lifeless. Hearing a moan, Granite ran over to see a young trainer holding it's stomach, blood dripping from one of his eye socket, teeth stained with blood, and several wounds in his stomach. He went cold, and all Granite felt was a sharp claw, lightly scratching his arm. Granite fell into a deep trance. Dragging his body, the Toxicroak found a place to finish off his prey. Very patient, the Toxicroak stared at his unconscious body for hours. Granite woke up. The Toxicroak then began to pin the victim down, and put a claw on Granite's neck. The trainer attempted to grab the claw, but the Toxicroak retaliated, scratching it's arm violently. Blood gushed out from the wound, and the trainer lay there in agonizingly frightful pain. The blood went from a red to a purple. Granite's wound healed, but Granite was limp. Toxins had replaced his blood, and walking was nearly impossible. Cell by cell, the red blood cells were flooded by a wave of toxins, as the frog stared at Granite, smiling evilly. When falling to the ground after taking about 10 painful steps, the Toxicroak jabbed Granite in the stomach, injecting a terrible toxic substance into him. Stomach acid started to leak out of the side of Granite, and he had a massive stomach ache. He was focused on concealing the wound, and didn't realize that upon touching the wound, he'd face chemical burns. Once again, the wound healed, and his stomach filled with toxins. The Toxicroak jabbed Granite in the eye. Blood gushed out, the eye fell out, the skin healed, eye reappeared, but this time, in a dark purple color. Toxicroak jabbed multiple part of the body, consuming hours of time. Toxicroak had decided to finish the wounded Granite, with a mixed pale and purple skin tone, a purple eye, a stomach with poison, a ripped out larynx, and a poisoned bloodstream. Putting it's claw on his forehead, Granite couldn't react. He was dizzy, paralyzed, numb, and so much more. The Toxicroak took it's claw back, and followed up with a bullet speed jab, driving into the brain. Granite was still alive, however. He saw messages appearing in his head. He'd suffered a concussion, and was in critical condition. He heard a ringing noise, and then died. Just died. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game